This invention relates to a data recording device, and more particularly to a device for previously specifying data to be impressed on a plurality of film frames along with photographic images.
A camera is fitted with an extra device for recording data on a film with a photographic image. The conventional data recording device comprises a light emitting element disposed in a camera behind a film. Before a foreground subject is photographed a desired data is specified. Those segments of a light emitting element which represent a particular data character are made to emit light in synchronization with the photographing of a foreground subject, thereby recording the character of a film together with an image of a foreground subject. With the prior art data recording device, particular data has to be specified for each film frame. Where, therefore, data has to be changed for each frame, the photographing of a foreground subject consumes much time. Particularly where a foreground subject is photographed by an endoscope, it is necessary to record on a film many items of data such as date, patient's name, number of a patient's chart and photographed coeliac portion, thus consuming a great deal of time. Where data has to be changed for each frame, examination by an endoscope takes much time, causing a great pain to a patient. With the conventional data recording device, data items can not be selected with a sufficient margin of time, resulting in the possibility of recording wrong data or missing a photographing opportunity while data is checked.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a data recording device which can be provided with a sufficient amount of data to be impressed on a plurality of film frames, thereby enabling correct data to be recorded quickly and shortening a total photographing time.